


Steve is Trying to Be a Spy

by sweetlikepi



Series: The A(BO)vengers [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikepi/pseuds/sweetlikepi
Summary: Part of The A(BO)vengers series, a mission Steve goes on after training with Natasha Romanoff for a year.Based directly off of Captain America: Homecoming.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The A(BO)vengers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Steve is Trying to Be a Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd (but that's probably obvious)
> 
> Always looking for one, please gimme

Chapter 1: First SHIELD Mission

AVENGERS TOWER. November 24th, 2013. 1047.

After Pepper walked in on Tony and Steve fucking on the couch in Avengers tower, she had almost immediately whisked the omega away to Malibu, California. It was an attempt to get “her” omega’s head back on right and get Tony fixated on her and their relationship. Instead, Tony had spiraled, threatened a terrorist and subsequently died according to the media. When he came back to fight the homegrown terrorist and human experimenter, Pepper had joined the fight and ended up suffering for it. The Alpha became one of the few people in the world alive after the extremis experiment and subsequently wanted nothing to do with Tony. Steve and the rest of the Avengers had been unable to help. Half of the Avengers belonged to SHIELD, while the other half were either in space or hiding away in Avengers Tower trying to stay out of trouble. Tony went back to New York to let Pepper get space from him and handle the company while the omega worked with Bruce and on building the Iron Legion. 

Steve figured it was for the best, the woman wanted to control someone that didn’t want to be controlled and probably couldn’t be. But maybe Steve was biased. After all, he did have Tony bouncing on his cock, moving furiously while he was bound and gagged. The Alpha wasn’t really into bondage, given that Tony was only bound and gagged by a couple of ties, but he also was tired of hearing Tony’s voice and the man’s grabby hands. Steve had been training with SHIELD which meant his muscle mass grew a lot more defined and prominent. The omega had been trying to practically worship Steve’s body and the Alpha got over it quickly. Tony was clearly not too bothered by the turn of events because he was riding Steve like the Alpha didn’t have another day to live. 

Tony moaned against the tie in his mouth as he continued to rock his hips. Steve smiled up at the man, bringing his attention back to the omega. The man on top of Steve was whimpering, begging for the Alpha to pay attention to his member. But the best Steve could give was to gently run his fingers up the man’s muscular thighs that worked to support Tony’s weight. The Alpha appreciated the man, running his hands up his chest and pinched the man’s nipples, tugging and rolling them. The omega released whimpering noises trying to beg Steve to touch him to get him closer to release, but Steve preferred watching the omega struggle and beg. Tony got frustrated enough, however, to stop his movements and just grind his wet hole back and forth, not giving Steve any of the pleasure he was used to. So Steve gave in and took the tie out of Tony’s mouth, letting the man speak his mind again.

“You’re lucky you have good dick game,” Tony panted and began slowly lifting his hips up and down teasingly.

Steve chuckled and bucked his hips up into the omega. “Tony… Are you gonna let me fuck you properly?”

“Oh my god,” Tony moaned happily and rolled his hips on Steve’s cock. “Curse at me more Captain.” 

Steve laughed and shook his head at the ridiculous omega. The Alpha gripped Tony’s hips tight and began moving the omega himself, slowly shifting until Tony’s shoulders and head were touching the bed and nothing else. Steve held the man’s hips close, the omega gripped the Alpha’s torso with his legs to keep himself attached. The flip was quick but in a swift moment, Steve was snapping his hips into Tony without caution as to how delicate the man might be against Super Soldier strength. It clearly didn’t matter to the omega under him because the man was crying out and gripping the sheets letting the Alpha take him. Steve probably wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, but having such a pliant omega under him was really more of a turn-on than he ever expected. Tony was flushed, sweating and leaking slick all over the pair. They locked eyes and all Steve could do was bend down and capture the omega’s lips. 

As Steve pounded, Tony got tighter around his cock, the absolutely gone omega begged for a knot that wouldn’t come. They both knew that Steve’s bond was a curiosity, that Steve wouldn’t go into rut or create a knot because the bond linked him to someone who was dead. It didn’t matter, it was all talk. Steve mumbled often about breeding Tony as he fucked him hard and without restraint, but Tony was past the age of being able to get pregnant. The pair said things to each other that didn’t matter, it was talk and it brought them closer to the edge. Tony came first, sobbing out as he rocked his hips sporadically against Steve, hole tighter trying to milk the come out of Steve. The man tried to keep their rhythm until he came, pushing as deep as he could into Tony, filling the man with his cum. Steve kept a hand on Tony’s hip, the other gently running through the man’s sweaty black hair as he gently pulled out. The Alpha laid on his side next to the omega, pulling the man close, exchanging lazy kisses with him. 

“You’re gonna leave me here with come dripping out of my ass aren’t you?” Tony mumbled against Steve’s lips, head lolling back against Steve’s strong arm. 

“I could clean it up with my mouth if you’d like?” Steve offered teasingly.

“You’d just shove it back in. Bruce thinks it’s weird that you mark me with it,” Tony whispered.

“Maybe it’s a cultural difference, or maybe I like riling up Ms. Potts any time she’s scheduled to harass you,” Steve whispered against the man’s lips, pulling away with a final hard kiss. 

Tony let the man go and rolled himself so he was laying on his stomach and enjoying the view of Steve changing. “How’d you know Pepper is scheduled to be here?”

“I asked. Said I didn’t want to impose my scent upon her, so I’d make sure to not be around you before she met with you,” Steve smiled like he had a joke to himself.

“When is she supposed to show up?” Tony shifted himself to feel the cum slipping out of his ass.

Steve looked at the clock on his phone and laughed a bit more openly. “She should already be here, oops.” 

Tony looked up horrified at Steve and bounced himself off the bed to try and clean himself as quickly as he could. “You did this on purpose. I don’t know who said Captain America is noble, but this ain’t it,” Tony huffed out as he tried to find clothes. 

Steve laughed more at the panicking omega, he grabbed the man’s arm and pulled him in. “I’m going to kiss you now, and then I’m going to save a woman from being kidnapped.” Steve did just that, kissed Tony deeply, biting at his lips, asking for entrance. The omega complied and melted under him before he shoved Steve away.

“Go away, you’re ruining my life.” 

BROOKLYN, NY. November 24th, 2013. 12:13.

“Come on… Don’t rush a sophisticated palate,” Natasha laughed as she slurped up the milkshake Steve promised her was out of this world. The Russian pulled away and smacked her lips in feigned analysis. “Wow, you win, Steve. My work for SHIELD has taken me all over the world, and that, without a doubt, not just the best milkshake in Brooklyn, but the whole darn planet.”

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed taking a few sips himself, sharing the milkshake-like they were a couple. “Told you, Nat. There’s a reason this place has been open since I was a kid. Way back before World War Two. Of course… Those days the malteds were just a nickel.” Being back in Brooklyn really was nice, bringing up fond memories and tastes. He had been in DC most of the year despite owning a brownstone. SHIELD’s headquarters was in the District of Columbia which meant Steve’s training took place there instead of New York, where he preferred to be.

“And you had to walk uphill both ways to go to school right?” Natasha teased him. 

“Ha, ha, you know the guy that served our milkshakes is apparently working with the Cadre?” Steve hummed making sure Natasha acknowledged the man on the phone.

“Told you they infiltrated your milkshake shop.”

“Honestly, such a specific place to have an agent in,” Steve chuckled.

“Well, we should probably continue our cover and talk about something until Rumlow gives us the cue to move.”

“What did you want to talk about? You and Bruce?” Steve asked, taking another sip of the milkshake. 

“How about you and Tony?”

“How about not me and Tony?”

“Are you two dating?” Natasha purred taking her share of the milkshake. 

“No, we’re not like that. He doesn’t want that, I don’t want that…” Steve sighed and leaned back in the booth.

“Oh, so you two are just fuck buddies?” Natasha swirled the straw as her grin spread across her face. “I didn’t think you had it in you, Rogers. I’m proud.”

“Yea, yea… I mean, most of the time it’s to solely upset Pepper Potts so,” Steve shrugged and continued to watch the woman as she finished off the milkshake.

“Why are you trying to purposefully upset Pepper?”

“She doesn’t treat Stark like a human being, might be a bit of a homophobe, I don’t know… It’s easy to upset her when she can’t lay claim on the most powerful man in the United States,” Steve hummed bobbing his head back and forth. 

Natasha stood when Rumlow directed them to head to the alley where they would find their packs to change into so they could begin recon. Steve stood with the woman and followed her out of the shop, hearing the man in the shop alert Cadre that the pair was on the move. They walked calmly down the street, they had a few blocks before they would reach the appropriate alley. Steve noted every difference, each alleyway he had gotten beaten or fucked in. The Alpha knew Natasha’s eyes were on him, but it didn’t make much of a difference to him whether or not he paid her any attention. If she wanted it, she would get it from him without a deep inquisitive stare. 

“I haven’t spent a lot of time exploring my old neighborhood since…” Steve stopped to try to find the right word.

“Since you “dethawed”?” Natasha hummed.

“I was going to say “returned to active service”... But I get your point,” Steve chuckled. 

The man followed his words with sign language, alerting Natasha to the runner that had passed by them several times in their walk. It was obvious they were being watched, and while Steve was mission-focused, he also enjoyed the conversation he was having. These people spying on them were terrible at it considering the runner paused next to a homeless man and the man replied with an “affirmative” as she told him that Steve and Natasha were the targets to distract. 

“My mom and I lived in that third-floor walk-up right over there,” Steve hummed trying to continue the conversation without drawing attention to the fact that he and Natasha knew they were being tailed. “The newsvendor on that corner gave me a dime a day to hawk the evening edition for him.” 

“Over there?” Natasha gestured as she slipped her arm in Steve’s. “Where the gluten-free organic wraps stand is?” 

“Yea,” Steve chuckled, “We didn’t have those back in the old days. Or an internet-cafe-slash-fair use coffee bar every twelve feet.” 

Natasha led Steve into the alley where their bags were up above on a fire escape. “Sorry, was walking around here a bad idea? Stirring up unhappy memories?” Natasha sighed softly. 

As they ascended the fire escape and worked on changing into their clothes, Natasha into her catsuit, and Steve into a modified Captain America suit, their conversation continued. “No, I  
mean… Sure it’s bittersweet, in a way. “You can’t go home again” and all that…” Home was where Bucky was and Bucky was gone, even his nice brownstone felt lacking. “But it’s nice to see the next generation making good use of it. You know? There’s something comforting knowing the world doesn’t stop turning when you’re not around.” 

Natasha and Steve were just settling their weapons in their holsters when they heard the tails finally catch up to them in the alley. So Steve threw his shield, hitting both of the people as he and Natasha jumped off the fire escape landing on the ground silently. Steve’s hand reached out and caught the flying vibranium metal. It had been repainted once Steve had been officially pulled into SHIELD after the paperwork from the DOD went through. The Alpha stuffed it behind his back on a magnetic attachment relaxing now that their tails were knocked out. 

“Boy, you leave a place for half a century and it completely goes to the dogs,” Steve hummed a small smirk falling on his face.

“Cap… They’re knocked out. They didn’t even hear that lame line,” Natasha sighed with feigned exasperation. 

“Sometimes my shield doesn’t know its own strength,” Steve winked at Natasha. “We won’t be getting out of these two.”

“What’s important is that Director Fury’s intel was right. Someone is plotting to snatch Professor Amanat today,” Natasha hummed and looked up to the ends of the buildings. 

“I’ll call Rumlow for back up.” 

The pair paused as they pressed their ears to try and reach their backup, but all they got was white noise.

“My com is just getting static,” Natasha sighed and dropped her arm as she looked down the alley to the street where they came from.

“Mine too.”

“...think we’re in a dead zone.”

Steve frowned and shook his head, he’d been to a few places that qualified as dead zones for cell phones and other satellite focused devices, this was not a qualifying place. “With all the yuppies that moved in here? Heck no… They’d die without wifi.”

“A broadcast jammer then.”

“Let’s test that theory.” Steve began walking down the alley, back to the road they had been on previously only to spot the paramedics basically blocking the exit. “Uh… hi! Before you ask… Yes, we are who you think we are. Can we use your radio? It’s a bit of an emergency-”

The emergency responders quickly pulled intimidating automatics from the inside of the ambulance and began firing on them. Steve pulled Natasha behind his shield and fell back into the alley behind a dumpster for fire cover.

“A simple no would’ve been fine,” Steve grumbled as he pulled his Glock out with Natasha and began shooting them back. Once the two EMTs in disguise were down they made ground again hiding behind the ambulance for more fire coverage.

“They’re mercs in disguise,” Natasha huffed. 

Steve began shooting at the gluten-free wraps cart seller feeling rage building up in him. “Yes, thank you, Nat. I would have never guessed.” 

Natasha shot at some hidden agents from windows and other restaurants where they had hidden. “How’d you survive such a dangerous neighborhood?” Natasha teased as they continued to make ground down the block. 

“It’s gotten a lot more so in the last three minutes,” Steve scoffed in shock and annoyance.

“Looks like the enemy has taken over the entire block,” Natasha breathed as she took down more targets smoother than Steve. Both of them were best in hand to hand combat, Natasha was better with a gun. 

“Then to clear that broadcast jammer, we’re going to have to clear the-” Steve paused as a garbage truck blocked them from leaving the block, “Block.” 

The pair darted down an alleyway, Natasha covered Steve’s back as the man threw his shield at a fire escape ladder, bringing it down. 

“Maybe we can get above the jammer!” Steve called to her as he rushed up the fire escape. 

The Alpha covered Natasha as she made her way up the ladder to join him. “At this point, I’ll settle for getting away from them!” Natasha growled as she kicked a man’s head that had sprouted out of an apartment window of the building they were scaling. 

The pair continued to make their way up, fighting the mass of men and women popping through windows trying to shoot at them and knock them off the fire escape. It was an overwhelming and ridiculous amount of people it seemed almost comical if not for the repeated dodging Steve had to do to even try to get to the roof. Steve reached the roof first and trotted to the middle looking around as he pressed on the small radio in his ear. It was still static and Steve was becoming more frustrated. How the Cadre managed to seem to somehow be two steps ahead of them at every second. Soon Natasha joined the Alpha on the roof and looked around with her own hand pressing into the communication unit in her ear.

“Anything?’ She asked, hoping Steve had better news.

“No, still within jamming range. Though…” Steve paused and gestured to the building with a radio tower with satellites attached and a few additives he didn’t recognize even for modern-day satellite towers. “That building over there was the local radio station when I was a kid. But I’ve never seen any of those weird doohickies on an antenna in my day or this one.” Steve looked around, took a few steps back before going into a full sprint until he was leaping across the building to the next. “I’m checking it out!” Steve called back.

“Obviously,” Natasha snorted getting herself in a position that would allow her to get to the other building safely. 

Steve paused and listened for movement spotting where the majority of the noise was coming from and shifted on the edge of the building. In the next moment, Steve was gripping the edge, squatting and flipped off the edge to crash through a window. 

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything!” Steve yelled over the loud sound of gunfire and bullets flying off of his shield. “By which I mean… Of course, I hope I’m shutting you down for good!”

The man began knocking men out with his shield, shooting under and over it. The Alpha got stuck with a few men as he tried to get to the person that looked like they were in charge given they were yelling commands. Steve was busy with a roundhouse kick to a man's face that he didn’t hear the person coming up behind him. Lucky for him Natasha came swooping in right on time and knocked a man down as he came into the building feet first. 

“I hate it when you start without me,” Natasha sighed in disappointment as she began to pick up Steve’s slack. 

Steve’s fist slammed into the man’s face as he chuckled in response. “Nothing personal.”

“It’s alright!” Natasha cackled as she wrapped her legs around a man’s neck, using his weight and momentum to flip him on his back and choked him out.

Steve, with all the men knocked on their asses, managed to get a good thorough look at the room. “And that looks like the controls for the broadcast jammer,” Steve quickly went to work. Glad that he had been provided at least a year of training under Natasha that he knew a little bit of what he was doing with technology. The man was pretty sure this was the extent of his ability. “There,” He hummed once the jammer was down. 

Natasha looked around the room at their handy work, pleased that they had neutralized a room so quickly. “Doesn’t seem like we need the backup anymore, though.”

Steve bobbed his head, also pleased. Any moment he could avoid working with Rumlow was a good thing in Steve’s book. If Steve recalled the files Tony found, Rumlow was one of the people undercover working with HYDRA. Which meant Steve had to play it cool, he couldn’t pass on the information to Natasha and had to pretend he enjoyed Rumlow’s professional company as long as the man wasn’t being an asshole (which he was most of the time). The Alpha was just smug and acted as if he knew something that Steve didn’t. Spoke about previous conquests without respect to the conquest or to Steve, who definitely was not interested in hearing about how he enjoyed smacking his mates around. 

“Just like waiting for a bus. None come for hours, then half a dozen show up at once.” Steve looked at the mess on the floor and lifted up a man jostling him until he was awake again. The man had a ridiculous handlebar mustache, his black curly hair on top of his head jostled. “All right pal. There’s no point in protecting whoever you’re working for… Whatever your plan is, it’s through.” 

“On the contrary Captain,” The man spat out blood with a gargled laugh. “We delayed you just long enough… Professor Amanat’s motorcade has arrived. Soon… She will be whisked away, right under your nose to develop weapons for my employer instead of defenses for SHIELD.”

Natasha, who always hated listening to men divulge their evil schemes, looked out the window bored while Steve interrogated. “Smoke is filling the street,” Natasha commented and saw the motorcade the man had been talking about passing down the street. “The attacks started Steve!”

“Hah! See? You’re too late, Captain… Your kind always is,” The man with the handlebar mustache snapped and cackled. 

“We’ll see,” Steve knocked the man out again. The Alpha looked around the room and grabbed a gas mask with a huff. “I only see one gas mask,” He placed it over his face and looked back to Natasha. “Call for that backup, Natasha.”

“What are you going to do?”

“What I do best.”

“Drama queen,” Natasha snorted as she watched Steve jump out the window he came in through.

The Alpha landed on the ground quietly, letting his whole body absorb the impact, having a moment to feel it before he darted off down the alleyway. He let the sounds of the city absorb into his super hearing and breathed out slowly trying to pinpoint the person he was trying to find and save from being kidnapped. The man caught her voice in the alleyway and began moving through them. In this part of Brooklyn, a lot of the alleys were interconnected still which was easy for a criminal to move around in them only if they knew the alleys. And Steve doubted that these Cadre people knew Brooklyn like Steve did. 

“Blast! These alleys are a maze!” The kidnapper complained. 

Steve was a bit surprised, he hadn’t heard a person speak like that since he was listening to radio stories as a kid. This whole day was just full of bizarre people and their bizarre behavior. Once Steve caught up he yelled, “No they’re not. They’re as obvious as the back of your hand… If you’d grown up here!” Or had gotten beaten and fucked in every ally in Brooklyn, but he wasn’t going to stay that out loud. 

“S-Stay back man!” the kidnapper panicked as he held Dr. Amanat with his arm around her chest and a gun pointed at her head. “I don’t want to waste such a beautiful mind!”

Steve saw the worry in the woman’s eyes as he decided the best course of action. “You better not. For one thing, she’s the only thing keeping you from me!”

“I said B… B… Back!” The man took a step back with the woman, but his foot got stomped on by her stiletto. The woman managed to untangle herself from the man getting a few jabs and scratches in as she ran to Steve and behind him.

“Smart move professor. But from you I’d expect nothing less,” Steve said proudly as he moved to take down the kidnapper the rest of the way as back up came to collect them.

**Author's Note:**

> leave love and hate comments as well as kudos <3
> 
> I'm honestly fucking sorry for this. It was not what I thought it was gonna be and just posted it because I enjoyed the scene between Tony and Steve.


End file.
